A software product includes several features and attributes. After purchasing software, the extent of usage of a software product depends on many factors including a customer's needs and requirements. Customers may not use a software product to its full capacity or extent. Some features of a software product may be widely used while some others may not be used at all. Information about the extent of usage of a software product can be valuable to software vendors. Software vendors can use such information to analyze their product offerings and to better understand specific customer needs.
Depending on the type of software product, some software vendors may be able to receive usage data or user logs from their customers. Such data received from customers can provide information about system status, performance, and configuration. However, content and format of such data received from customers is typically not useful to extract information about the extent of usage of a software product. Also, data that is typically received from customer systems can be vast and may not have the required level of granularity and detail to analyze feature-level usage of a software product.
It would therefore be desirable to obtain software-usage information that is suitable for analyzing the extent of software usage.